When assembling interior components in an aircraft the conventional practice is currently to connect components, such as for example dado panels, side linings, ceiling linings, light strips, luggage compartments and the like, individually to the aircraft structure. As each component has to be separately positioned and fastened to the aircraft structure, assembling these components is very time-consuming. In a similar manner pipes, which are used for example as air-carrying lines of an aircraft air conditioning system or to supply water in an aircraft cabin, and electric lines are currently also fastened individually in a time-consuming manner to the aircraft structure. After assembly during a final inspection the correct functioning of all of the lines has to be checked. In particular, all of the pipes have to be tested for leaks, while in the case of the electric lines all of the interfaces have to be checked. These tests are likewise relatively laborious since the lines and interfaces to be inspected are frequently accessible only with difficulty in the assembled state of the lines.
For this reason efforts are being made to preassemble and test interior components provided for assembly in an aircraft, for example in an aircraft cabin, as comprehensively as possible outside of the aircraft. In particular modules, which may comprise at least one overhead luggage compartment, at least one side lining panel as well as further interior components, such as for example electric lines, pipes used as air-carrying lines of an aircraft air conditioning system or to supply water in the aircraft cabin, lighting elements, personal service units and personal service channels, are to be preassembled and tested outside of the aircraft optionally with the aid of an assembly frame described in DE 10 2009 023 391. The modules are then to be transported into a final assembly position in a fuselage element by means of a transport device described in DE 10 2009 023 393. In the fuselage element the modules are finally to be connected to the aircraft structure in as simple and time-saving a manner as possible. For this purpose the support systems described in DE 10 2009 023 400 and DE 10 2009 023 401 may be used.